A Sapphic Salad
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: Continues after the season finale. Callie/Erica. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Callie and Mark were walking out of the hospital.

"So, do what to finish what we started yesterday?" she asked suggestively.

Mark stopped. "Or you could finish what you started," he said. Callie followed his gaze to Erica. She looked up at him. Did he know?

"I'm growing," Mark replied. She raised her eyebrows. "Go, get outa here."

Callie turned away from and started walking towards Erica. She licked her lips and mentally prepared herself. When she reached Erica, she a took a deep breath.

"Hey, I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a drink," she said. Erica barely acknowledged what she said.

"I can't find my keys," Erica mumbled.

"Maybe we could, um.." Callie began but stopped. "I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I had the damn keys this morning. I put them in this bag, but I can't remember. This whole thing with Yang has got me so messed up."

"Erica." The tone in Callie's voice made her look up.

"What?" Callie stared into her bright blue eyes.

"I'm saying something." Erica looked at her expectantly. "I just wanted to say…" Callie paused, trying to find the right words. "I just wanted to say…" She looked down at Erica's lips. _Oh, screw it._

She leaned in, grabbed Erica's face and kissed her.

Erica was in shock, but no later than a second, began kissing Callie back. She cupped Callie's face and kissed her back wholeheartedly.

Their faces separated and they looked into each others' eyes. Then they closed their eyes and resumed kissing.

Erica pulled away. "Callie, are you sure you want this?"

Callie caressed Erica's face. "More sure than I've ever been." She kissed Erica's cheek. "Your place or mine?"

"I can't find my keys," Erica said.

"My place then."

"What about Yang? I thought she didn't want me there anymore."

"Trust me. She'll see it as a kiss-ass opportunity."

* * *

Callie woke up to an empty bed. She looked around for Erica and saw that the light was on in the bathroom and the shower was running.

She grabbed her robe from the closet and wrapped it around her naked body. She knocked on the bathroom door and opened it.

Erica was still in the shower, and Callie resisted the urge to join her. Instead, she wiped down the mirror with her sleeve.

She was shocked when she saw her reflection. There dozens of hickeys on her neck and shoulders. Her lips were red and plumped.

She turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. And when she looked up she saw Hahn's reflection in the mirror getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body.

Hahn walked over and wrapped an arm around Callie's waist. "Wow, I did that?" she said indicating Callie's neck.

"Yeah, but I got you also," Callie said and turned to face Hahn. She dragged a finger down the woman's neck to the collarbone. She tapped the bright red hickey there. "You should have waited to take a shower. I could have joined you."

"You could have joined me when you walked in," Erica replied.

"Yeah, but you were already almost done," she pouted.

Erica leaned in and kissed Callie tenderly. Callie responded immediately and wrapped her arms around Erica's neck, pulling her in closer for a deeper kiss.

Erica broke the kiss. "How about I make it up to you by joining you in your shower?" she asked mischievously.

Callie responded by undoing her lover's towel and letting it drop to the floor. Then she took off her robe.

"I take that as a yes."

* * *

It was an hour before they were ready for work. Callie opened the bedroom door and peaked outside. Cristina was nowhere in sight.

"It's clear," she whispered to Erica.

"I don't know what you're so afraid of, it's Yang that should be scared of me, not you scared of Yang."

"She threatened to kick me out one time unless you let her scrub in."

"Oh, that's why you asked me."

"Yeah."

Callie tiptoed out of the bedroom and cautiously walked to the living room. Cristina was in the kitchen making coffee.

Callie was about to turn around when Cristina said, "I know Hahn is with you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then who else was moaning last night?"

"My porn video?"

"Nice try, I heard you two sneak in last night. I thought I told you she wasn't allowed over here anymore."

"I'd watch it, Yang. Your future is in my hand," Erica said walking into the kitchen.

"Since you refuse to teach me, you are not allowed in my apartment."

"I am still your superior, and Callie invited me."

"Well, she won't be inviting you anymore unless you want me to spread news of your relationship around the hospital."

"Do that and I will personally see that you never scrub in again."

"Guys, stop it." Callie stepped between the two. "Erica, we should go. We have rounds to make."

Callie grabbed Erica's arm and tugged her out the door.

A/N: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I finally decided to update thanks to LegaspiWeaver!

Here it is! And thank you all for reviewing!

* * *

Erica was at the nurses' station filling out a chart, when Callie came up behind her and subtlety grabbed her ass.

"So, I noticed that you had an hour free," Callie said.

"That hour is for lunch, Callie," Erica said not looking up from the chart. Callie moved her hand to Erica's waist.

"Then I'll make it quick," Callie suggested.

"Yes, but then you'll ask for more. And after my free hour I have a surgery," Erica said.

"Oh come on, Erica. Don't be such a spoil sport." Callie looked around to make sure nobody was around, then slid her hand down Erica's pants.

Erica stiffened and closed the chart. "Five minutes."

"That's all I need, baby."

--

30 minutes later

Erica and Callie were lying exhausted on a bed in an on-call room.

"Well, that was more than five minutes," Erica said. She propped her head up on her hand. She gave Callie a small kiss.

"That's because you kept begging for more. You know you can't resist me."

"That is true." She leaned in to give Callie another kiss. She climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"Mmm, that feels good," Callie moaned. She slid her hands up Erica's legs to her thighs.

"I bet it does." Erica continued to kiss her and trailed her kisses down to Callie's breasts. Then her pager went off.

Erica groaned, but got off of Callie and grabbed her pager. "Uggh, it's Yang."

"Ignore it, baby. We're not finished."

"We need to get up, anyway. I'm quite hungry after our little love fest."

"It was anything but little," Callie said nibbling Erica's earlobe.

"Can't you resist your constant urges?"

"Why should I when I have a beautiful woman who can take care of my urges?"

"Seriously, Callie. We need to go before somebody suspects something," Erica warned as she started pulling on her clothes.

"You are no fun. Getting caught only adds to the excitement." Callie started getting dressed as well.

"Quit complaining. I'm starving, let's go."

--

Mark spotted the two ladies talking animatedly in the cafeteria. _I guess things went well for those two. I'm glad._

He joined them at the table. "So how are the happy lesbians?"

Erica's jaw dropped.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that he knows," Callie said guiltily.

"How does he know?!" Callie winced at the volume.

"He gave me the push I needed to confront you," Callie explained.

"Personally, I think it was the dirty talk that got her going," Mark commented.

"What dirty talk?" Erica asked.

"Well, before Cement Boy came in, Callie and I were doing the horizontal mambo, and I started talking about a threesome and she seemed to be lov-"

Callie covered his mouth quickly. He removed her hand and said, "She did that too just as I was getting to the good part. I was talking about how you were kissing her like she needed to be kissed and then I pinned her hands above her head and watched while you used one finger to -"

"Enough Mark!" Callie screamed in embarrassment. The whole cafeteria turned to look at them.

Callie lowered her voice. "Stop it, Mark."

"Wow, you said all that? That's why you were acting weird," Erica said looking at Callie, who was starting to turn red.

"Can we please not discuss this?"

"I'll leave you two alone to your thoughts. But just to let you know, the threesome idea is still up for grabs," Mark said getting up.

Callie threw a piece of her salad at him.

"So, a threesome?" Erica asked.

"You are never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Not a chance in hell." Erica looked up at the clock. "I have to go. My surgery starts in ten minutes. See you later!" Erica threw her food away and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Might as well take advantage of the free time I have," Callie said to herself. She stood up and walked to Cristina's table.

"I need to talk to you privately," she said.

"Fine," Cristina said and they walked off to a secluded area.

"I really need you to keep Erica's and my relationship a secret," Callie pleaded.

"Only, if she teaches me," Yang replied.

"Cristina!" Callie protested.

"Desperate times," was Yang's reply.

"Fine, I'll talk to her, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Neither can I," Yang said and walked away.

"Damn it. I hope Erica is understanding," Callie mumbled to herself.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was in summer school for cosmetology, but now I'm out, so expect faster updates.

**Warning:** Smut later in this chapter.

* * *

As soon as Erica was out of surgery, Callie dragged her to an on-call room.

"Callie, not now. I'm not in the mood and my patient is in a coma," Erica said wearily.

"No, we're not here for that, but we could do it."

"Callie, focus!"

"Sorry. What was I going to say? Oh yeah. Cristina will agree to keep quiet only if you agree to teach her."

Erica thought about for a moment. "No."

"Please , Erica."

"No. I am not going by Yang's rules. I am her superior and her little solo stunt did not make me happy."

"Erica, she will out us. I care for you a lot, but I am not ready to come out. Please, Erica," Callie said sticking out her bottom lip.

Erica sighed. "Fine, but on my terms. Tell Yang that I will teach her only if she does exactly what I say. Okay?"

"Thanks, babe." Callie kissed her with gratitude, but things quickly heated up. She pulled off Erica's scrubs and slid her hands up Erica's shirt and rested them against her stomach.

Erica moaned at the contact, but pulled Callie's hands away.

"What?" Callie asked.

"As much as I would love to do this right now, I'm tired. Remember, you wore me out before the surgery, and I've been on my feet for a few hours. I just wanna rest right now, but we can finish this later."

Callie kissed Erica's cheek. "Fine, but be ready for hours of pleasure tonight. I'm going to make you cum like you never have before."

Erica shivered in anticipation. She gave Callie a peck on the lips and curled up on a bed.

Callie left the room searching for Cristina.

She ran into Mark while running through the halls.

"Hey, what's the rush?" he asked.

"Can't talk. Gotta go find Cristina. Gotta convince Yang not to out me and Erica," she said panting.

"Want me to talk to her? I can be _very_ persuasive," Mark said sultrily.

"Do you always think about sex?" she asked.

"Do you?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point. If you liked Yang, you should have said so. I'm surprised that you waited until after Burke left to go after her," she joked.

"I do not like Yang, it's just that I need a new sex buddy because my old one is now dating a girl," he replied.

"Aw, you miss me, don't you?"

"Well, no one had a sex appetite like you. How is Erica enjoying that appetite?"

"Very well, thank you. I've meaning to thank you for giving me the push I needed to talk to Erica."

"You're welcome, and that threesome offer is still on the table."

Callie smacked his arm and walked away. "You're a perv!"

"But you seemed to enjoy the threesome talk!" he shouted loudly. Everybody in the vicinity turned to look at Mark. Callie used the distraction to duck around a corner.

She kept searching the hospital for Cristina. She didn't find her, but did run into Meredith.

"Hey Meredith, have you seen Cristina. I need to talk to her?"

"She's tutoring Lexie in the on-call room next to OR2."

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver!"

Callie ran to the on-call room. She burst in and saw Cristina listening to music while Lexie practiced sutures on a banana. Lexie looked up but Cristina did nothing.

"Cristina!" Cristina looked up. "Do we have a deal?" she asked Callie.

"Yes, but with a few conditions."

"What are they?"

"You have to do everything she says."

Cristina pondered over it for a minute. "Fine, you're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks so much. Oh, and FYI if you see Mark Sloan walking towards you, run the other way!" And with those parting words, she left.

"Thank God that's dealt with."

She went back to Erica's on-call room and woke her up.

"What the…? Callie?" Erica mumbled. "What are you doing?"

"Yang agreed to keep quiet!" Callie shouted excitedly.

"That's great," Erica mumbled and went back to sleep. Callie shook her.

"Come on, Erica. Let's celebrate."

"We can do that tonight. Please let me sleep, Callie."

"Why sleep when we can fuck?" Callie purred. Erica's eyes popped open.

"You said you'd wait until tonight."

"But I'm horny right now!" Callie whined.

"Wait until tonight!"

"Are you sure about that?" Callie asked crawling over Erica. She started licking Erica's neck and massaging her breasts through Erica's shirt.

"Mmm," Erica moaned. Callie pulled Erica's shirt off and then discarded her own. She ran her hand down Erica's smooth stomach.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


End file.
